


Your touch, your voice, your everything

by himarichibi



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, bc we need it, gege give him kissies, just hualian being hualian, pouty fafa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: Crimson Rain Sought Flower. Hua Cheng. The name of a ghost king, feared by earth and heaven, dangerous, cunning and mysterious. He wasn’t a power to mess with. He was a power to avoid. Especially when he was resting his head on his husband’s lap and felt soft. So don't you dare to disturb him.It's a lazy evening in Puji Shrine with a fluffy fluff of Hualian being Hualian featuring Hua Cheng singing his prince a delicate love song bc MXTX didn't want to give it to us. Someone had to (I hope I did okay x'D)
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	Your touch, your voice, your everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i'm back with fluff again this time. It was inspired by MXTX's own idea to give us Hua Cheng singing to Xie Lian a love song his mother used to sing to him, but as we got to know thanks to suika and rynn's TGCF postscriptum [translation](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-Yd3WhPrU71uxTjvztEALaicgWsMhQKlDUTXYxV3njY/edit) (thank you so much for hard work!) she ended up not writitng it... I found it cute though and decided to write my own version, I hope no one will mind ^^'

Crimson Rain Sought Flower. Hua Cheng. The name of a ghost king, feared by earth and heaven, dangerous, cunning and mysterious. No one knew where he came from or worse, something no one would ever want, when he’d come for you. People said it took one cut of his cursed scimitar and you’d be a dead man. He wasn’t a power to mess with. He was a power to avoid. Especially when he was resting his head on his husband’s lap, letting him play with his hair and caress lightly his scalp with delicate fingers. It was a lazy afternoon in Puji Village and everyone was enjoying the last days of summer, even a certain pair living in a Puji Shrine, sitting outside under a lonely tree that was giving them soft shadow they could hide in. It was quiet, with only birds or insects in the grass as their companions. Peaceful. Until Xie Lian’s fingers stopped moving.

“Gege, don’t stop,” Hua Cheng whined and pouted, opening his eye to look at his husband, his only god, his beloved, his soulmate. It was so nice, why did he stop? No one was going to come here anyway so they didn’t have to be good hosts and welcome their guests or prepare anything for visitors. It was supposed to be a lazy afternoon, finally one they could have fully for themselves. A short time to relax, one could say, in the middle of their respectful duties that often left them with only few whispers and exchanged kisses in the privacy of their bedroom.

And now? Xie Lian could only chuckle, looking at his ghost king behaving so childishly, even if there was a small blush on his cheeks at the tender look San Lang gave him. His… husband (ah, it was still hard to believe he could actually call him that) was taken for a dangerous lord that hated heavens and wouldn’t even flinch before taking revenge on any god that dared to offend him or… Xie Lian. And after rebuilding the Heavenly Capital, as strange as it seemed, considering what Xie Lian was used to, no one even dared to do as much as talk behind his back.

“San Lang ah, I spoil you too much,” Xie Lian said and even so, he started his small massage once again and his dangerous ghost king let out a content sigh, closing his eye with a small smile. How could anyone say he was a famous Crimson Rain Sought Flower now? He was just a man, enjoying the warmth of his beloved’s hands caressing his skin lightly and Xie Lian was no god, but a person who held all of his world on his lap.

“Gege, there is no such thing as too much of your love and care. This San Lang doesn’t understand, how can you possibly manage to spoil him?” he asked innocently, but Xie Lian knew his husband way too well not to notice some mischief in his expression and tone of voice. He huffed out a fond laugh and leaned down to place a soft kiss on those clever lips, moving away fast enough not to let San Lang catch him again for a more passionate one, earning himself another unhappy whine.

“Gege!”

Xie Lian didn’t answer though, just gave him a soft tap on the nose, which made San Lang sneeze and look at Xie Lian with even bigger pout. Oh what was he supposed to do with this ghost king behaving like a small kid? He surely did spoil him rotten, giving in to his every request after he came back and now Xie Lian couldn’t even think of a way to deny him anything. Not when Hua Cheng had his own methods – sometimes it was teasing, sometimes complaining, sometimes acting like a spoiled kid or tragic hurt lover and sometimes…. sometimes he touched him and kissed him and-

“What is gege thinking about? His face is all red,” Hua Cheng chuckled mischievously and only then did Xie Lian realise he actually started thinking about… oh. Oh my. Oh. OH.

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” he immediately answered, fighting the urge to hide his face in his hands not to let San Lang look at him. Ah it was so shameless of him to think about that now! Really, he’d pray to whatever god was now responsible for earth, he’d pray so that ground could swallow him whole if not for the fact that Hua Cheng’s head was resting on his lap and that would make him fall down along with him too. He wouldn’t want that. Even if he knew that San Lang would follow him everywhere, whatever the destination, whatever the price.

“If gege says so,” Hua Cheng answered, not even trying to hide his smirk now as he turned to lie on his side and nuzzle Xie Lian’s stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist. Of course he knew what his husband was thinking. Of course he knew. He still was wearing the red marks Hua Cheng left on his skin, right there, under his white clothes… Some of them faded probably, making room for new ones. He’d gladly make them if his highness let him.

“Really...”, he heard a small answer though and chuckled. Ah dianxia could be so adorable sometimes! Even if Xie Lian would never believe him, Hua Cheng knew better. His husband was strong, amazing person, but also the most sweet and caring… and Hua Cheng didn’t know how someone like him could ever deserve gege.

“I believe his highness,” he said and looked up at him again, with pleasure finding a small smile waiting for him there. He wanted to see Xie Lian happy all the time and he’d do everything he could to see that wish of his come true. It was good, sitting with him here or in Qian Deng Temple, or helping the people in the Puji Village, or even practicing this cursed calligraphy… it was all worth it and he didn’t regret a thing if for every moment spent like that he could be blessed with watching Xie Lian’s smile, hearing his laugh, being touched by his delicate hands and soft lips… being the reason he learned how easy it was to be happy, just like Xie Lian was his reason to keep on living.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, exchanging soft words and chuckles, gentle touches until somehow Hua Cheng’s head was no longer laying on Xie Lian’s lap but it was Xie Lian who was now cradled close to his husband’s chest. Ah it always felt so safe in his arms, like with no one else. Those arms that could easily break someone’s neck with just one move were holding him oh so softly and tenderly. Xie Lian didn’t have to keep is guard up all the time, he just… he could relax, truly relax, feel the pleasant warmth in his chest he almost forgot it ever existed. He really was lucky to have someone like San Lang in his life. If all his bad luck during those eight hundred years was because he was to meet San Lang in the end, he could say it was worth it. Even now, seeing San Lang’s soft gaze at him he could feel his heart clenching happily in his chest. He slowly moved up a bit so he could place a delicate kiss on San Lang’s lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, looking at San Lang fondly as he watched how his ghost king froze for a moment before a happy smile appeared on his face and he cupped Xie Lian’s cheeks with his hands and kissed him once more and again, and again, and again, whispering words of adoration in between them, letting his god catch a breath, broken by a happy laughter that left Xie Lian’s lips as he was hugged tightly again. He stuck his nose in the crook of San Lang’s neck, breathing in his calming scent and closed his eyes. Ah, he could even fall asleep like that… It was so good, being held by him, to finally rest without worrying about anything. To finally be free.

He felt more at first rather than heard soft humming coming out of San Lang’s mouth. The sound was pleasant and the deep and warm timbre of his voice made it even more beautiful. Xie Lian listened closely, trying to figure out the meaning behind the words he tried to understand, but it seemed it wasn’t a language he knew. But the song seemed to be so tender and delicate, but at the same completely opposite – strong and serious, full of emotions no one could ignore that easily.

“What is that song San Lang is singing?” he eventually asked. He had to, he just couldn’t stop himself, but at the same time he mentally scolded himself when the melody stopped and he heard San Lang chuckle and felt him caress his back with his hands lightly.

“It’s nothing much, dianxia, just some tune I heard some time ago.”

“Oh… alright. Would… Would San Lang sing it again for me?” he asked quietly, only to be lulled back to sleep with San Lang’s delicate voice, singing songs of a lost family he once was part of.

_Believe me that my heart has never changed, waiting a thousand years, you have my promise, no matter how many long winters have passed, I will never let you go._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_neromi)  
> Feel free to message me! ❤️


End file.
